In modern internal combustion engines, the pistons are always exposed to higher temperature loadings in the region of the piston head and of the combustion recess. An inadequate dissipation of heat from the piston crown results in functional impairments of the piston, in particular in coking or carbon deposits on the piston, during operation of the engine. This applies in particular to pistons composed of steel materials since steel has a low coefficient of heat conductivity and is therefore a poor heat conductor.